Drunk On You
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Grandfather was upset with Fuji, but why? It's not something big, thankfully, but Fuji's mind turning into a maiden's when drunk IS something, Tezuka found out.- A gift!Fic for mcangel1976. YAOI. Perfect pair TezuFuji.


**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi.

 **Summary:** Grandfather was upset with Fuji, but why? It's not something big, thankfully, but Fuji's mind turning into a maiden's when drunk IS something, Tezuka found out.

 **Notes:** This is a little something for my dear friend **_mcangel1976_** , because she is great! I hope you like it.

Thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate knowing you. I wish you all the happy life one can get.

Honestly, there is no point to this story, but I thought of how Fuji will get when drunk. And it's kinda funny actually to see him so out of character when he's normally one of the most composed characters in the series.

So, there you go. Please, tell me what you think.

(PS: _part_ of it is something I've read in an amazing manga that I forgot what was it, but remember the scene)

 **Warnings:** Fuji drunk is OOC. Yaoi.

* * *

It was one really fine afternoon that Fuji chose to spend at the Tezuka household, enjoying the pampering that was showered on him from his boyfriend's family. The funny thing was that no one really minded him being there at all. He was already like a part of the family.

So there he was, lying lazily on his stomach on Tezuka's bed in shorts-jeans and a flirtatious t-shirt. Between his hands was a random book borrowed from one of the shelves on the walls.

So, it happened that Tezuka walked in on Fuji swinging one leg slowly up and down while he –Tezuka- was carrying a tray of juice and snacks which threatened to apply the gravity law all of a sudden. Outwardly, the tennis captain was as composed as ever, though.

After safely depositing the tray on his desk, he sat beside Fuji on his bed trying hard to not stare at certain points in the tensai's figure that asked for attention.

"Fuji," he started slowly, "Aren't you feeling a little cold?"

The brunet just chuckled and turned his head towards his darling and smiled angelically, "No, thank you. In fact, I might be feeling a little hot. It feels like I'm overdressed." And he giggled again, taking note of the flare of Tezuka's nostrils at his comment.

"Ah.." the bespectacled brunet trailed off, having no reply that could overpower Fuji's teasing.

* * *

On another note, one could say that the relationship between Fuji and Tezuka Kunikazu was somehow.. _neutral_. It hadn't happened before that the two engaged in a conversation and talked casually. Sometimes, Fuji couldn't help but think the elder Tezuka didn't like him, but the problem is: why?

So, what was it? Fuji, even for a tensai, was somehow reluctant to learn the answer, fearing that the older man found something in him that was not acceptable. Something of the sorts..

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka and Fuji shared a look before Tezuka got up from his seat in the living room when Kunikazu's voice came again.

"Fuji-chan as well!"

Ah..

Fuji blinked up at Tezuka, mildly surprised and confused. Why the girlish suffix? Did dear grandfather still have doubts about his gender? Why did he get called with Tezuka from the first place?

Tezuka's lips twitched into something that could be accepted as a half-smile. With a shrug, "He's drunk." He reasoned simply.

"Oh."

Fuji got up and followed Tezuka out to the garden. The brunet pulled the hems of his shorts down in an attempt to cover more skin, and he suddenly laughed, thinking of himself as a girl trying to get approval from an elder man in the family.

Tezuka gave him a weird look but he brushed it off with a smile and held his hand. When they stood before Kunikazu, the white-haired man ushered them both to sit on his sides around the table.

The three sat in silence until Kunikazu had composed himself enough to speak his mind. "Indulge me?" he nodded his head in his grandson's direction and the teen understood, wordlessly taking one of the two saucer-like cups that were lying there, waiting to be used. He passed the other to Fuji.

Fuji felt embarrassed. He didn't drink, and he never tried it before even out of curiosity. "I apologize, Tezuka-san. I don't drink." He bowed his head, hoping that the drunken man wouldn't find him rude.

"Non-sense." The man snorted. "You have to learn to. Kunimitsu had shared drinks with me since he was this big." And he raised his palm, indicating the size he had in mind. His other hand took hold of the bottle of sake and poured slowly into Tezuka's cup, moving next to Fuji's.

Tezuka gave a polite cough and sipped his cup, "Grandfather, I started drinking with you two years ago and only occasionally."

"Same thing!"

Fuji sat there listening to the normally stoic and ever-composed old man telling them about super random topics. He took a deep breath and let it out, then decided that it won't do him any bad if he tried this. It was safe here, and he wasn't planning on going home this late.

Fuji raised his cup to his lips and took a small experimental sip. One followed another until he had taken a liking to the fruity taste of it. Once his cup was empty, Tezuka moved across the table to refill it for him, his grandfather then himself.

The old man sighed, rubbing his face. "I keep wishing Kunimitsu wouldn't grow up.." he slurred.

"Grandfather, how much did you drink?" Tezuka asked concernedly, because obviously he'd had too much, but the other ignored him.

"Now it's only a matter of time. You found yourself someone precious, and then you're going to get married.. " he glared half-heartedly at Fuji, "You won't let me see my grandson as much as I want, won't you?" he clicked his tongue, "Honestly, I'm afraid you'd demand all his time and attention and change him from this sweet boy who loves me very much."

Tezuka looked like he was refraining from facepalming. Fuji, though, with a hint of a flush on his cheeks, leant forward and took Kunikazu's hand in between his. His cerulean eyes were shiny as he looked earnestly at the old man. "Tezuka-san, when Kunimitsu and I marry, I really want to live with you all. I love you as my own grandfather and hope that I will be a promising daughter-in-law."

Kunikazu's eyes searched his, "Really?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded firmly, "Kunimitsu will not change, I promise. I will beat him for you if he won't go with you often."

Tezuka sat there wanting to return some sense into both those persons in front of him, but how could he? The words that were spilling from Fuji's lips and the sensitive subject his grandfather was worried about all made him feel so loved and treasured.

And then, for the first time, Fuji and Tezuka witnessed a carefree smile adorn the elder man's face. "I'm satisfied now."

* * *

Tezuka made sure his grandfather was fast asleep before he closed the man's bedroom door and returned to the garden to Fuji.

The brunet was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, his head nodding down every so often, and a couple softly murmured words would leave his lips. It was so obvious that he was drunk, especially that the redness dusted on his cheeks would give him off immediately.

"Come on, let's get you to bed as well." He said gently, snaking a hand through the soft honey hair. Fuji barely responded, blinking his eyes heavily and slowly looking around trying to make sense of his current place. He gave up soon, though, and sighed.

"Mitsu," he whined the name, "Carry me~" and raised his arms towards the other teen with a hopeful smile. Light shone off Tezuka's glasses mysteriously for a second, but he bent down anyway and pulled Fuji up to his feet the next second, then easily slid an arm under his knees and lifted him off the ground.

"Ah!" Fuji yelped cutely and wrapped his arms tight around Tezuka's neck, "I'm afraid of heights, Mitsu.." the brunet rubbed his face then on Tezuka's shirt and Tezuka could only think of a kitten.

"Heights..?" the sober teen furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. It wasn't exactly dangerous to be a meter and half over the ground..

"Kunimitsu, you're tickling me.." the brunet stifled a giggle as one of Tezuka's fingers brushed along his ribs. Tezuka suppressed a sigh and pushed the door of his room open with his back, kicking it close after him. Once inside, he slowly let Fuji down when the smaller boy asked him to, and was met with the sight of a very flexible stretch in front of his very eyes.

"Fuji, let's go to sleep." He said after clearing his throat.

The drunken boy simply took Tezuka's hand and led him to the bed, throwing both of them down on top of it. He looked up at Tezuka's eyes and smiled genuinely. "I'm very happy, Kunimitsu~" he said and giggled, "Grandfather gave us his blessings."

"Fuji, we're not getting married."

"Uh-huh. Let's hear you say that when you knock me up." And with a squeal, Fuji pecked Tezuka's lips, "I can't wait!"

Two pools of deep blue opened to stare at Tezuka, and the latter could only look between them, fond of the many feelings he _knew_ were there. "Kunimitsu.." Fuji called softly.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have a really beautiful family." Fuji said confidently, his hands going up to cup Tezuka's face, ".. a mini buchou, your personality and face, my eyes. He would be the most perfect little boy in the world." His eyes held warmth that made Tezuka's heart swell and wish to do the unworkable. Tezuka had thought of this before, he wouldn't deny; building the warmest family ever with Fuji, watching their kids grow, all of it was one of Tezuka's dreams, but it hurt to know that it was impossible to happen.

And just like that, suddenly Fuji changed his mood. He laid back completely still and moaned, the red in his cheeks intensifying. "Mitsu.. it's really hot.." his eyes had a cloud of daze.

Tezuka swallowed the lump in his throat and caressed a soft, hot cheek gently, "Syuusuke.."

"Yeah..?"

The bespectacled teen fell silent for a couple of heartbeats before he spoke up again, "Say.." he cleared his throat, "Say.. 'I love Kunimitsu'.."

Fuji's lips pursed delicately and a smile bloomed when his intoxicated mind caught up, "I love Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat at the declaration. Don't get him wrong, he knew Fuji loved him, but it just happened that Fuji had said it only twice since they started courting and it was always Tezuka who confessed those feelings. Fuji would simply answer 'Me too', xo of course he would take advantage of this moment to heart it! Come to think of it, there were other things...

"Say.." a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "that I'm a great man. I'm the only one for you."

"Uh-huh," Fuji lolled his head and giggled, "Kunimitsu is the greeeaaatest man ever! He's the only one for me~"

Tezuka could die happily now.

"And you know something?" Fuji leaned up on his elbows and sent him a seductive glance, "Kunimitsu is.." and the rest was a hot whisper against his skin that raised goose bumps all over his body. Fuji layed back down chuckling softly at the look on his boyfriend's face.

Tezuka's blood was boiling. How was it said? Yeah. _'I'm on fire, baby! BURNING!'_ . Literally.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka pounced. He couldn't take anymore. He dove down and kissed Fuji harshly, not waiting for the other to catch up to the change of pace. He could feel the surprised moans melting in his mouth, and he eagerly swallowed the next ones.

They parted when Fuji's fists hit him in the back, but Tezuka went lower instead of pulling off and started kissing and nipping on the tensai's neck, enjoying the shudder he felt under his lips along with the hot feeling of Fuji's pulse. His kisses went lower and lower, mind only registering the moans and groans and discarding the protest's Fuji was producing.

Fuji above him half-enjoyed the attention only. The other part of him was scared.

"No! Kunimitsu, please! Stop!" and with a good yank of _someone's_ naturally messy hair, Tezuka finally looked up at him and took an eyeful of a tearful Fuji.

"Syuusuke..?" he blinked and was up instantly, caressing his lover's cheek, "Syuusuke, talk to me. What's wrong?" this was the first time Fuji had given such a negative reaction to intimacy between them, and Tezuka was worried.

"You.. y-you.." Fuji sobbed, pulling his legs up to his chest and looking so fragile and innocent, "Grandfather.." he looked Tezuka in the eye, ".. will be mad.. if he finds I'm not a pure maiden by our wedding.." he looked away timidly, "I want to be pure for you.."

Tezuka went stiff. One could say he froze completely, was it for the vein that exploded from sensory overload and sent a trickle of blood down his nostril. It was too much to take. Fuji was.. he was just too much..

He calmly sat back when Fuji's eyes closed and his body fell sideways with a thud to the mattress. The room was too quiet to be good, and Tezuka left the bed to wipe away his nose. He returned back after he changed his clothes to a softly-snoring brunet.

He flipped the covers of his bed, moved Fuji until he was lying properly, turned off the lights then tucked himself beside the tensai and covered the both of them up.

"You are in a big trouble, Fuji Syuusuke.." he whispered before going to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** *raises an eyebrow* What? Looking for an explanation? I don't have one, so don't look at me like that.

Just review, please, since you're here anyway, you know?

I hope you liked it my dear friend!


End file.
